Past Mistake
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Masa lalu yang terjadi antara Riku dan Tomoe


"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Fujiwara dengan penasaran menghentikan seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sudah bersiap membuka daun pintu tersebut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Bentak Riku dengan nada keras.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Kita harus−"

"Diamlah, kau juga… Sama saja dengan Tomoe!"

 **Past Mistake**

 **Prince of Stride Altenative**

 **Kadokawa Games & Vridge Inc, Madhouse.**

 **Head Canon, Diambil pas scene eps 8, OOC dikit**

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Riku tengah amat frustasi, setelah kekalahan Honan di uji coba _Time Trial_ tadi ditambah lagi ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yagami Tomoe, kakak kandungnya yang baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menerima _Beasiswa_ dari olahraga yang digilainya−Stride.

Ia jadi teringat dulu waktu ia masih kecil, ia sangat mengidolakan sang Kakak yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa itu. Dan dari sang Kakaklah ia mengenal yang namanya Stride. Dan sejak saat itu Tomoe sering mengajak Riku untuk berlari bersama. Tapi makin lama semakin ia berlari ia semakin tak dapat menggapai punggung itu. 'Kak, aku sudah berusaha keras tolong jangan tinggalkan aku' Batin Riku saat itu, tapi percuma jersey hitam itu tak dapat ia raih dengan tangannya.

Riku pikir ada yang aneh terhadap Kakak yang dia kagumi itu, dulu Tomoe tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya terhadap Riku ia selalu mengutamakan keinginan Riku apapun yang diminta adiknya itu. Tapi semenjak mengenal Stride, Tomoe seolah-olah berada di dunia yang berbeda, Riku benci mengatakannya tapi ia kesepian.

"Riku, aku berhasil mendapat Beasiswa ke Amerika" Teriak Tomoe, selepas pulang sekolah ia langsung memeluk Riku yang saat itu tengah menonton tv. Riku yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa membulatkan mata, ia sangat terkejut. Kakaknya akan pergi ke Amerika, berarti mereka tak akan bertemu dan Riku akan sendirian lagi.

"Selamat kak untuk beasiswamu" Ucap Riku dengan muka ceria yang dipaksakan "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

Tomoe tersenyum tulus mendengarnya sambil mengusap kepala adiknya "Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun"

.

.

.

"Riku ayo berlari!" Pinta Tomoe, dengan nada antusias seperti biasa. Ia kini tengah menatap sang adik yang tengah asik dengan majalahnya.

"Tidak mau" Tomoe kaget mendengar jawaban Riku, biasa adiknya selalu mau jika diajak lari bersama, tapi kali ini adiknya menolak tawarannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tomoe bingung.

"Berlari denganmu sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi!" Jawab Riku malas "Karena itu aku tidak mau!"

Tomoe hanya menatap datar Riku, tapi didalam hati laki-laki tersebut, ia sangat syok berat. Adiknya sudah tidak mau berlari lagi bersamanya. Tomoe mencoba menyemangati Riku kembali "Tapi, Riku punya bakat. Dan jika kau berlatih keras−"

Riku geram mendengar kata-kata Kakaknya 'Bakat? Omong kosong! Stride sudah merebut dan mengambil kakak dariku. Cukup sudah' Batin Riku

"Karenamu aku tidak menikmatinya!"

"Karena itu, aku akan berhenti dari Stride! Lagipula sampai saat ini, aku−" Riku menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah, sambil menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tomoe kaget sekali melihat Riku sampai seperti itu, ia tidak bermaksud begitu ia sangat menyesal sudah membuat adiknya menangis. Ia terlalu memaksakan keinginannya untuk berlari. Ia pikir dengan mengajak adiknya berlari akan memberikan sebuah sensasi yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan tapi rupanya salah, ia telah melukai adiknya. "Baiklah, Maaf ya Riku" Dengan wajah terpukul ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Riku hanya menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan terluka. Ia pikir ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Riku sudah berjalan dipinggir balkon penonton, ia hanya menatap kosong lapangan yang ada dibawahnya. 'Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan terhadap Fujiwara' Batin Riku mengingat perlakuannya tadi.

Wajar jika Riku emosi, setiap kali ia dalam keadaan kalut ia melihat diri Tomoe didalam diri Fujiwara. Mereka sama dari segi kegigihan, tidak peduli sekitarnya, dan selalu meremehkan. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti berlari atau menoleh kebelakang sebelum mencapai garis finish.

"Dasar bodoh"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Riku!"

Riku tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu ia mengenal suara ini, bisa dibilang hapal di luar kepala malah.

Riku membalikkan badannya dengan cepat "Kakak?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

Tomoe hanya tersenyum, melihat adiknya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah bodoh adiknya tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarmu Riku?" Tanya Tomoe, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Riku berdiri.

"Eerr, baik kak" Jawab Riku canggung. Wajar jika ia merasakan hal tersebut sudah lama tidak ia menemui Tomoe dan sekarang ia berada di hadapannya sekarang mereka tidak pernah berteguran lagi semenjak penolakan Riku saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau sudah kembali Kak?" Tanya Riku.

Tomoe hanya tersenyum tipis "Biar menjadi kejutan untukmu."

"Itu tidak lucu Kak" Sahut Riku ketus.

"Maaf"

"Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan aku pergi saja" Ucap Riku yang mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tomoe menarik tangan Riku dan memeluknya adiknya itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya "Tu-tunggu Riku" Jawab Tomoe panik.

Riku yang awalnya kaget mulai menyesuaikan diri "Jadi apa?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu Riku" Riku hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf sudah memberikan kenangan buruk tentang Stride terhadapmu" Jawab Tomoe tulus.

Riku membulatkan kedua matanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kakaknya akan kembali mengingatkannya tentang hal tersebut yang sudah lama Riku pendam. "Aku sudah gagal menjadi Kakak yang ideal untukmu Riku, sekali lagi maaf" Timpal Tomoe, dengan nada pilu.

'Cukup sudah, jangan lagi' Batin Riku

"Ya, awalnya aku sangat kecewa sekali denganmu Kak. Kau mengacuhkanku hanya demi Stride lucu sekali, kau tidak pernah pantang mundur ketika hujan dan panas menerpa, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memegang _stopwatch_ mu untuk menghitung waktu" Tomoe makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap adiknya. Ia makin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, karenamu juga aku mendapat kenangan yang cukup indah kak. Terima kasih" Sahut Riku jujur. Ia kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama teman-temannya di klub Stride. Saat-saat itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

Riku hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Syukulah" Ucap Tomoe yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Riku.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu lagi kak" Jawab Riku dengan semangat. "Kami semua akan mengerahkan semuanya di pertandingan nanti"

Tomoe tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak kepala Riku "Hmm, aku juga tak akan segan Riku"

Kakak adik itu tertawa bersama setelah sekian lama "Ayo temani aku membeli minuman, nanti aku traktir" Ajak Tomoe

"Baiklah ayo kak" Jawab Riku sambil menarik tangan Tomoe untuk keluar.

OSHIMAI.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

Diujung ruangan terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah dari tadi memperhatikan Riku dan Tomoe "Astaga aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tomoe, biasa bertingkah begitu. Wajahnya yang datar seperti jalan aspal itu rupanya biasa berubah juga " Ucap Heath sambil terkekeh melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau kira dia tembok yang tanpa ekspresi" Sahut Kyousuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Oii, Kyousuke tunggu aku" Teriak Heath.

 **Pojok Rumpi:**

 **Astaga fic apa ini?! Setelah sembuh dari WB akut dan efek akibat kena baper habis nonton eps untuk fic yang lalu akan saya discontinued. Sorry soalnya saya kehabisan ide buat lanjut nya  
**

 **Silahkan Review bagi yang berkenan^^.**

 **Sampai Jumpa lagi di fic berikutnya**


End file.
